Over the past decades, noise pollution has become an increasing problem. To reduce noise emissions, it is imperative that engineers have easy access to sound measurement equipment so that acoustic product design can be improved. To this end, equipment such as a 1024 channel MEMS microphone array for near-field acoustical holography and far-field beamforming applications is commercially available.
To get good near-field acoustical holography and far-field beamforming results, it is important to compensate for differences between gain and phase deviations of the individual microphones. The goal of calibration is to reduce the uncertainty of these differences. Conventionally this calibration is done using a set of measurements with known source.